1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video playback device, a video playback method, a video playback control device, a video playback control method and so forth.
2. Background Art
A conventional device for language learning outputs a sound for a text when a user specifies the text in a displayed list of texts to study.
In recent years, this kind of device displays a series of conversation texts and an image for the texts together and outputs sounds for the contents of the texts in order. The texts are displayed in such a way that a text for a sound which is being output is highlighted, and the displayed image is changed to another according to a sound to be output. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-185680.)
Meanwhile, a video-displayable device can display, while displaying a video, the content of conversation the sound of which is being output as subtitles.